CK's Big Brother/Season Promos
Big Brother 20: Unfinished Business Cast Reveal Aaryn (Season 12) – After dominating the physical game from the first HoH, she finished in a close second against Ciera (12/17) in the final Veto and was evicted in fourth place. Aras (Season 18) – Started the game out as an underdog due to his pre-existing relationship with his brother, Vytas (18/29). After saving himself week one, the rest of the house targeted the duo relentlessly until they went out back-to-back in 16th and 15th place. Drake (Season 15) – Playing a smart strategic game and winning a few competitions, he would have won had it not been for Dynamic Duo, Amanda (15/17), betraying him and uniting the house against him. Duncan (Season 16) – He became a huge target from the start of the game but managed to turn it around once Jury started. He could not pull off the final HoH, though, and placed 3rd. Haley (Season 18) – America’s sweetheart who charmed her way to the final five of her season when her path to the 500k was severed by Geoff (18) once he started to win competitions. Her tip-top social game caused her to be evicted on only her 2nd time on the block. J’Tia (Season 13) – She played a dangerous under-the-radar game until her alliance partner, Lorde (13/20) stumbled upon an opportunity to get rid of her biggest threat after Jessica (13/17) won the Veto. Lorde (Season 13) – A physical dominator, Lorde blindsided her allies in cold blood with every win. She could not pull out a win in the final HoH, and was evicted in 3rd due to her impressive strategic game. MIKA (Season 18) – He was constantly under fire for his ruthless game, barely avoiding eviction almost every week after week six. Because the Veto was always his saving grace, he eventually placed 3rd when there was no golden necklace to win. Niall (Season 12) – Arguably the best model of the “floater” game, Niall won few competitions but managed to avoid eviction every time he was nominated only losing by one vote in the final two. Patrick (Season 9) – He controlled the game before the Jury started, but Scott (9/20) decided it was time for him to join the Jury so that he could be credited with a big move. Garcia (Season 8) – Garcia was almost a non-entity before the Fast Forward. However, her smart thinking allowed her to eliminate enemy alliance member Ditto (8) and became such a social player that it led her to winning America’s Favorite. Phanpy (Season 15) – Being one of the only HouseGuests to stay in the game for a significant amount of time after returning, Drake (15/20) winning the Veto sealed Phanpy’s fate for a second time. Rachel (Season 8) – She won tons of competitions, shocking everyone with her physical prowess. However, she also proved that competition wins aren’t enough to win the game, losing to Nicki (8/17) in the Jury vote. Sara (Season 9) – Another person who was determined to slay all in competitions. She won four HoHs and almost the game before her heartbreaking eviction on finale night. Scott (Season 9) – After his huge power play at the final eight, Scott ruled the house with an iron fist until he could not control the house’s vote during the Fast Forward. Skyla (Season 19) – Her clique’s returning player and long time ally May ended up dooming her social game when the duo was nominated for 4th place.